Ash and Raichu
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ash Ketchum meet a cute female Raichu named Rosie...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Fuck-Tom XXX and his sister Roxy with The Vagina.**

* * *

**Ash and Raichu**

**Ash Ketchum enter what is supposed to be the DayCare in Tribunum City.**

**The house is empty though for unknown reasons.**

**No sign of the place having been attacked can be seen.**

**In the middle of the room sit a single Raichu all alone.**

"Ya okay?" says Ash.

The Raichu nod with a smile, happy to see Ash.

"Good. Do you have a trainer?" says Ash.

Raichu shake its head as a no.

"Okay." says as with a smile.

Raichu run over to Ash and jump into his arms with joy.

Ash now notice that Raichu is female.

"I see you're a girl." says Ash.

Raichu says something.

"What?" says Ash.

He pull out his Pokédex and press the translate button.

"I am horny!" says the Pokédex, giving a translation of what Raichu says.

"Let me help." says Ash as he unzip his jeans so his 11 inch dick pop out.

He slide it into Raichu's orange pussy and starts to fuck at a nice slow speed.

Ash know that Pokémon often can have STDs and because of that he should have put on a condom, but he got so horny that he ignored that fact.

Raichu moans in sexual joy.

The Pokédex translates it.

"Yes, human guy! Fuck me!"

"Shit, yeah!" moans Ash, who truly enjoy Raichu's soft wet tight pussy a lot.

Ash is almost as horny as Raichu is.

"Mmmm, big human dick! Soooo awesome!" says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's sex-moans.

"Wet poké-pussy!" moans Ash in a deep manly tone.

Raichu very much love to be fucked by Ash.

"Soooo sexy!" says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's sex-moans.

"Indeed..." moans Ash.

"Don't stop!" says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's sex-moans.

"No worry! Had no plans to stop!" moans Ash, fucking harder and faster.

Raichu love it very much.

"Yay! Fuck me!" says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's sex-moans.

"Okay!" moans Ash, all horny.

Half an hour later.

Ash is very close to cum.

"Stop! Leave my little Rosie alone, you damn perv-boy!" says a teen girl as she enter the house.

"Uh...who's Rosie?" says Ash confused.

"That Pokémon you rape right now. She's mine and her name's Rosie." says the teen girl in anger.

"I'd never rape a Pokémon. She wanted this." says Ash.

"No way! Rosie is still more or less a kid. She'd never want you to do her." says the teen girl.

"Yes, me love being fucked by human guy!" says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's sex-moans.

"No! Cannot be true! Rosie, why...?" says the teen girl as she discover that her Raichu that she thought was childish is actually slutty.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans as as he cum in Raichu's pussy.

"Yay! Soooooo much sexy and fun!" says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's sex-moans as Raichu get a big awesome orgasm.

"No more! Rosie, return!" says the teen girl, trying to call raichu back into its Poké Ball.

Raichu refuse.

"No! Me not done yet..." says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's speaking.

Raichu jump off Ash' dick and lick it clean.

"There! Dick all clean. Thanks for fuck." says the Pokédex, translating Raichu's speaking.

"Rosie, return!" says the teen girl in anger.

Raichu is pulled back into its ball against its free will.

"Stupid stupid stupid dirty freakin' perverted boy!" says the teen girl in anger as she slap Ash in the face.

"I'm sorry...sort of. Let me make it up to you. What's your name?" says Ash.

"Liza Quartez. Who are you?" says the teen girl.

"Ash Ketchum." says Ash.

"There's no way you can make it up to me in any way." says Liza.

"I'm sure you can think of something. Please..." says Ash.

"I'll call Officer Jenny and she's gonna throw you into prison for rape on a sweet innocent Pokémon." says Liza.

"Please, don't call the police." says Ash.

"Rosie, come out." says Liza as she call out her Raichu.

Liza then pull out a hair brush from her bag.

"Bad Rosie! Bad Rosie! Bad Rosie! You did naughty stuff with perv-boy! That's wrong!" says Liza in anger as she use the brush to spank her Raichu to punish it.

"Stop. You hurt it." says Ash.

"Do you care? You hurt it earlier when you raped it." says Liza.

"You heard the translation, she wanted me to fuck her." says Ash.

"Your damn Pokédex must be hacked." says Liza.

"Trust me, it is not." says Ash.

"Perv-boy!" scream Liza as she throw her water bottle in Ash' face.

"I'm not perveted." says Ash.

"You're a perv." says Liza and then continue to spank Raichu.

Liza use her phone to call the police.

40 minutes later, Officer Jenny show up.

Lucky for Ash it is an Officer Jenny who know him so she side with Ash, not Liza.

"Throw him into prison!" says Liza.

"I won't do that. Mr Ketchum is a noble trainer who'd never do anything wrong." says Officer Jenny.

"He sexually molested my cute Pokémon. says Liza. "I saw it."

"Stop or you'll go to prison for falsely accusing Mr Ketchum for a crime I'm sure he he did not commit." says Officer Jenny.

"No!" scream Liza as she run away.

"Thanks." says Ash.

"I'm simply doing my job, Ash." says Officer Jenny.

"Okay." says Ash.

Ash leave and continue walking towards Usmotia Town where he will challenge the Gym, in order to try to win his fifth badge in the Yukome region.

He is happy. The fuck with Liza's slutty Raichu named Rosie was awesome and very sexy for Ash.

Ash will remember it all for a long long time.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
